I Hate This With a Passion
by bronyforlife99
Summary: This poor pony keeps stumbling in on everypony's problems in the universe- Literally. But when she meets the Mane 6, she ends up on an adventure she definitely did NOT ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. I kinda rushed through it, so I apologize for any typos or grammar failures, and would appreciate it much if you told me. I will change it by the next day at very most.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey. Don't do this, you know just as well as we do that we depend on you, and only you!" a powder blue pegasus with a wild rainbow mane said.

Ugh. I hated when this happened. Why couldn't I just be a normal mare, whose biggest troubles were not having a cutie mark, like mom at my age? No, I get _dad's_ traits, like my orange eyes, lanky legs, and this stupid thing! I sigh, preparing my ritual for these situations. First- I watch.

"Yeah! And without you, well, he'll be so bad, he'll turn again! You do NOT want him to turn again." A pink, curly-maned pony narrowed her eyes. They seemed to be interrogating a small, yellow pegasus who was crouching behing her long pink mane and squeaking.

An orange country pony kneeled beside the pale, whimpering mess of a pony"C'mon, sugarcube, it'll be okay. I understand that you're worried about'cha mum, and I would be pretty torn if I was in ya'lls place, and I want you to know. I'm here no matter what'cha decide ta do."

"Applejack, you silly, if you're the good cop, that makes us the bad ones!" The curly haired pony laughs, having gotten off track. They all stare at this bubbly earth pony for a second, and then go on as if she wasn't there.

"Dear Fluttershy, you must understand. You're the only one that can calm him down enough to not destroy the town. I get that you are scared for your mother, but Ponyville needs you. Please?" This came from a unicorn with a tastefully curled purple mane, who draped a blanket over the one named Fluttershy's shoulders with her magic. Fluttershy looked up through her mane shyly.

I was pretty sure I had gotten an idea of what was going on, so I moved on to step two. "Excuse me," I said loudly, standing tall with the mist of whatever moves me still dissipating around me. I knew I was quite a sight, my black mane and tail swirling around me , my satin navy coat sparkling, my ash gray cape giving the impression I was just a shadow. Wow, that sounded self-absorbed. Anyway, they were duly stunned. The white one even jumped. I stood there until the pink one bounced up to me, saying a lot of gibberish I ignored.

"Whoa, there, Pinkie. We dunno who this is, or why they're in Twilight's library right now. Best we stay back." said Applejack.

A purple unicorn with a magic cutie mark stepped up. I hadn't even noticed her, but I figured this must be Twilight. "Yes, why _are_ you in my home?"

"Irrelevant," I quickly replied. "But I must know- Where is the bathroom?"

"Hah! No way do you barge in here, eavesdrop on our private conversation, then expect to be treated like a guest! Not when Rainbow Dash is around!" says the blue one, beating her wings above me.

"I assume you are Rainbow Dash, then. Well, I'll have you know that you aren't frightening, and I'll use the bathroom whenever I dang well please." I throw in her direction.

"Rainbow Dash!" A sharp tone comes out of the trembling Fluttershy. She jumps, as if surprising herself as well as others. I had read her to be the soft quiet type, the type that bullies like this Rainbow Dash push around constantly, but Dash was frozen." I, uh, I mean.. Sorry! Eep!" She shies away, while I trot happily to go find the restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When I lope back in, I see Fluttershy being the victim of good cop, bad cop again. I feel sorry for her, but push the feeling back. I just gotta fix this so I can go back to my party.

"Listen, folks. I want you to tell me just what in the holy name of God-" I started.

"What's a G-aou-ed? We only hearda Princess Celestia." Applejack said.

"Ah, never mind." I shake my head. "As I was saying, why are you tormenting this poor mare? Bullies," I stare down Rainbow, "Always get what's coming for 'em."

"We aren't bullies! That Spike is the bully! And Fluttershy needs to calm him down!" She swished her rainbow mane around, stomping her powder blue hoof down hard enough to make all of the books topple off the shelves.

"Right. And Spike is..?" I trailed off, now looking at the absurdly calm Twilight. But Pinkie shoved herself in front of me before Twilight even opened her mouth.

"Oh, that's easy! He's a big, bad, greedy dragon! And Fluttershy is the only one who can keep him all happy! You are really bad at guessing games." She frowned, disappointed, at me. Fluttershy backed away some more.

"What Pinkie Pie is trying to tell you is that ever since my apprentice, Spike, matured, he's been wreaking havoc on the entire town. Fluttershy is great with animals, so we are sure she can keep him occupied, but her mother got hurt and she has to go help her. Otherwise, her mom, well.." I stopped listening after a while, grabbed Fluttershy and began to drag her out.


End file.
